


列车抵达之前

by Tokikiyo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 在路上的旅人，有他一听就会心动的旋律。我家oc的乐队paro，以及一个唐突讨论出的命题：他们对彼此来说不是唯一，只是最念念不忘。
Kudos: 1





	1. Another Rainy Day

艾纳在凌晨乘上夜间地铁，一个周五，但地铁线此时依然清静。列车的车厢晃荡，老旧顶灯闪烁，几个醉得不省人事的酒鬼随着车厢一起颠簸，睡得摇摇欲坠。他帮一个少女捡起掉在地下的手提包，将散落地下的化妆镜口红学生证全塞进去。  
在实验室里忙忘了时间是个坏习惯，昆顿这时候一定已经睡了。艾纳不喜欢强人所难，不会让对方等着他回家。  
他从醉鬼之间穿过，找一列没有风险的座位，然后在那里找到一个意外。不算好事，惊吓多过惊喜，像是一个被污染的培养皿里面长出了他不知道成分但代替药物起效的霉菌；他看见凯因·瓦尔刻。他曾经的乐队贝斯手，若干年未见的旧友，前一任恋人。这个德国人独自坐在英国的夜行地铁上，背着琴盒，带着巨大的拉杆行李箱，第一眼就认出了他，站起身来对他露出微笑。  
“凯因？”艾纳哑口无言片刻，才挑拣出几个音节，“我没想到……”  
“真是个巧合。”对方挑起眉毛，同样惊讶，“伦敦有800万人，而我只认识其中几个。然后在这样一趟见鬼的地铁上，我碰见的唯一一个清醒的人竟然是我认识的人之一。”  
不仅是巧合，甚至可以说是奇遇。艾纳在心里随便计算了一下概率，如果这种事情真的有概率可言。令他一时手足无措的不是这样微乎其微的巧合，而是他早已做好了准备，再也不会和这个人、这个名字、这个符号本身和它背后的一切指代意象有任何关联。说得简单些，他们早就分手了，和平而且彻底；没有留任何后路，没有假设过“若干年后重逢，是陌生人还是旧相识”。  
但凯因首先对他微笑了，所以艾纳不用做选择。  
“你到英国来演出？”他在凯因对面坐下来，有些局促地整理西装下摆。  
“过来玩玩。”凯因耸耸肩，“不是跟’流浪者‘。朋友的乐队吉他手受伤了，我过来帮一段时间的忙。”  
“你还是什么都玩。”艾纳停顿一下，把后半句话吞回喉咙里。以普通朋友的身份，出于礼貌他不该说得更多。  
“总得有饭吃。”地铁的噪音里他们不得不高声讲话，因此凯因的俏皮话显得不那么轻松自在。  
“你的朋友们呢？”艾纳又问。其实凯因被独自丢下不算很奇怪，当他们都还在那支乐队的时候；有时候艾纳会陪他，如果队长的脸色不算难看的话。  
“今晚我不想跟他们一起。”凯因比划了一个性暗示浓厚的动作，“他们留在那里狩猎。”  
艾纳无言地点点头。他从来没有真正地投身于酒吧文化中的那一部分，这并不意味着他对此有什么成见；他只是跟一些东西不太适配。  
“你呢？”凯因说，“你的车呢？”  
“我一般给我男朋友开。”艾纳觉得提起昆顿没有什么不合适的，他们都已经足够成熟，而且凯因就是那种对旧感情处置得干净利落的人，就好像什么也没有发生过，不提起，也不特意回避。  
“他居然不来接你。”凯因的视线很迅速地扫过旁边那些醉汉，“晚班车的环境可不算太宜人。”  
“你知道我不会被酒鬼袭击的。”艾纳笑了笑，感到些许尴尬。他有那么几次与人斗殴的经历，结局是凯因陪着自己在警察局录口供，而自己刚刚酒醒，恍惚以为自己的学生档案上会增添一两条刑事犯罪记录。事情没有他错觉的那么糟糕，但他再也不想忍受那样的惶恐和痛苦，不想让事情超出他的控制，变成一场灾难。  
“我知道你没有危险，但少一事总比多一事好。”凯因说，“而且来接你意味着可以早点见到你。”  
他总是有一些很甜蜜的想法，艾纳要承认自己以前沉迷于这一点，但昆顿不是那么甜心的人，艾纳也不再渴望这些东西。  
“我们已经住在一起很久了，现在这是一套我们都认为很健康的时间表。他首先好好休息，这样我们才能共同享受周末。”他又看了一眼凯因背在身后的琴箱，不确定对方能不能理解一般人所谓健康的日常生活是什么概念，“而你要开始忙了，对吧？”乐队的作息总是和大部分人颠倒，他们负责填充那些夜晚、周末和节日。  
“会是一个从下午开始的忙碌周末。”凯因语气轻快，忙碌对他来说意味着有收入。列车离开市中心，从地下驶出成为城郊火车，淅沥雨声打在窗户玻璃上，两个人同时回头向身后望了望。  
“我送你回去。”凯因很快地说着，从行李里抽出一把长柄伞，显然看出艾纳那只单薄的公文包里装不下雨具。  
这让艾纳感到有些歉意。他其实不介意淋雨回家，所以很少随身带伞，但这件事说出来显得有失体面。“多谢。我家离地铁站不远，不会占用你太多时间。”  
“如你所见，我现在很闲，时间随便占用。”凯因摊开手，“希望之后我也有机会占用你一些时间，邀请你来为我们的演出贡献一张门票。”  
“如果是你觉得值得一听的演出，我会去的。”艾纳很快地回答。他并非出于客套而这么说，凯因会在很多乐队串场，但他只会邀请朋友们去那些他认为水平还算过得去的现场，并且他的鉴赏能力的确值得信赖。  
他拿出手机，向艾纳摇晃：“那也许我们可以把脸书好友加回来？还有交换手机号。”  
和四年前的那个雨天像极了，艾纳想道。列车粗暴地停站又开走，他们走上站台，凯因撑开那把宽阔的长柄伞。路灯溶解在积水里，像刚注入牛奶的拿铁，两个小时前艾纳曾经来过一杯。  
两个小时之后他懊悔地想起，那大概是他失眠的原因。

凯因会说艾纳就是那种典型的英国人，从音乐口味到生活习性，甚至打开自己的方式。他需要喝点酒，然后从一个谦虚安静的大学生变成一个该死的疯子。  
当时的事情差不多就是这样。凯因背着他的琴箱，在出租车到来之前被英国南部说来就来的暴雨淋了个透湿。完美的下载音乐节，很多人有帐篷，但凯因甚至没有英国人惯用的那一款打车app；他的乐队已经先走一步，因为一辆车上只允许坐四个人，他不巧是剩下来的那个。只要格蕾西雅还是队长，他就永远是被剩下来的那个。  
他就是这么狼狈地遇见艾纳·洛瑞森的，即使他自己不介意落于如此狼狈的境地，也不觉得自己看起来比对方更尴尬。艾纳是位老派的英国绅士，打黑色长柄伞，年纪轻轻但是给自己穿好西装三件套——来参加这该死的音乐节。这时候他应该在伦敦地铁上读报纸，而不是在多宁顿公园跟上万名穿黑色T恤的摇滚乐迷挤在一起、湿淋淋地玩另一场moshing。  
“你是那支乐队的贝斯手。”他向凯因搭讪。  
“流浪者。”凯因说，“是个德语词，意思是流浪者。很高兴你有印象。”  
这不意味着对方真的有印象，更有可能是随便找个话题；凯因也只是随便做个推销。他们只是在公园的角落里自己表演，有几首写得平平无奇的曲子，发过两张数字专辑，销量勉强到达三位数，所得全部用于补贴雷奥的学费，再过一年他就会从高中毕业。“很难想象你还在跟一群毛头小子鬼混。”凯因的一些朋友们评价他，并且在酒吧里给他提供一份驻唱乐队的工作。他能顶替那些同样很烂的乐队里的任何一个位置，从吉他、贝斯到鼓，极其偶尔的时候甚至也做主唱，即使他的嗓子被烟酒毁得很厉害，只有特定的曲子与特定的观众欢迎他。  
“流浪者。”这位英国绅士说，“你有住处可以让我把你送回去吗？”  
凯因顿了一下才领悟对方冷得让人发抖的幽默。“有。”他说，“一个流浪者正好付不起Gett的佣金。”  
愿意送你回家的好心人会很多，前提是你有值得他们觊觎的东西。比如格蕾西雅，每次乐队演出结束时都会有人来拦住格蕾西雅，提出一些私密性的邀请；但凯因不太有这样的机会。所以他想，大概对方是出于热情。来音乐节的人默契地认为彼此怀有同一份热情，那种试图在冲撞中把对方碾成馅饼的热情。  
“艾纳。”对方在上车之后自我介绍，“艾纳·洛瑞森。也许可以拥有你的脸书好友？”  
他很年轻，开一辆相当物美价廉的索德罗，音响毫无疑问是独立改装。凯因把手机导航打开。“求之不得。”他说，“凯因·瓦尔刻。我向你发送好友请求了。”  
他没有一些金属乐手那种矫揉做作的坏脾气，也不想在任何地方表演神秘主义或者树立高傲冷漠的人设；说得更直接些，他知道人际关系有多重要，尤其在促成音乐销量和乐队就业这方面。  
“我觉得你们的键盘手不是那么让人满意。”艾纳瞥了一眼导航，向左拐弯，同时用英格兰人著名的含蓄委婉口气表达道，“相对而言。”  
“雷奥还是个高中生。”凯因回答他，“他还有很多时间可以进步。”  
“所以你热衷于公益事业。”艾纳很自然地说完，接着轻微地皱起眉毛，表现得有些惭愧，“不，我并不是嘲讽的意思。”  
“令人印象深刻的恶毒。”事实上，比他刻意为之的冷幽默要好笑得多，凯因想道。  
“我很抱歉对你的朋友出言不逊。”艾纳的言辞更加谨慎，也许是对地下乐队的暴力事件多有听闻，“但，我的意思是，如果你们愿意考虑一个更好的键盘手的话，或许可以给我一个尝试的机会。”  
格蕾西雅准会对这个突兀的建议嗤之以鼻，并且连带着艾纳轻微的伦敦腔一起嘲讽。“高贵的伦敦佬”。她会这么说，会保护自己的朋友胜过自己的音乐，不过凯因不会。凯因是一个没有骨气的现实主义者，并且背后没有名门望族的出身撑腰。  
“当然，我欢迎任何人。”他态度大方，因为他知道雷奥是乐队里明显的缺陷，并且能正视这一点，“但你最好准备好了再来联系我们的队长，那个鼓手是个暴躁的女人，你也看得出来。”  
“她……充满能量。”艾纳停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌如何形容格蕾西雅才足够克制，“她是队长一点也不让人意外。”  
“如果你是被她迷住了的话，我可以提前告诉你她对你这样的体面绅士有偏见。”凯因对此有百分之百的把握，“我就住在前面那家旅社，多谢。”  
汽车在路边缓缓停下，然后他们客气地道别。当晚乐队在德文特河畔还有一次玩闹式的登台演出，逼仄的七英尺天花板底下每个人消耗掉最后一点精力，所以凯因完全忘记了路过的英国青年的事情。直到一个星期之后他才在自己公寓的床上想起来艾纳，因为他收到对方的聊天消息。艾纳有一张长期的申根签证，现在还有一个很充裕的假期，这让他决定进行一次长途旅行。


	2. Half Broken

归咎于前一晚的失眠，艾纳睡醒的时间比平常晚了一个小时。昆顿刚从浴室里出来，披着一条蓝色的浴巾，这意味着他已经结束了今天的晨跑，带着他的爱犬梅纳德一起。他在艾纳额头上留下一个沾着水汽的吻。  
“我觉得昨晚我像是在做梦。”艾纳起身，抓了抓睡得乱糟糟的头发，跨过懒散地趴在地板上的梅纳德，“昨天晚上我在地铁上碰见以前乐队的朋友，在德国的时候。”  
“你没说过乐队的事情。”昆顿扬起眉毛。艾纳对他提起过自己有一个暑假彻底用于在德国打工，但他没说过留在德国的原因是加入了一支地下乐队；当然，更没有提起过凯因。昆顿是个非常有教养的人，艾纳不想让他为寻找一个中肯积极的评价词而挣扎。  
“因为没什么特别的，没有一般人们想象的那么浪漫。绝大多数时间我们都在一间没有空调的车库里练习，反复练习，仅此而已。”  
“为了什么而练习？你们总该有个什么目的，演出之类的。”  
昆顿把自己套进一件蓝色运动衫里——一件切尔西队服，漂亮的肌肉线条隐藏到布料后面。今天是他的家庭日，他会去斯坦福桥和那一家子祖传切尔西球迷聚会；梅纳德会和他一起去，这个漂亮威风的男孩是他们家庭很受欢迎的一位成员。艾纳其实也受到了他们的盛情邀请，不过他不太适应热闹的家庭氛围，所以婉言谢绝，并且答应自己的男朋友会从电视上收看转播。  
“本来我应该参与他们的新专辑。”艾纳说着，看见昆顿小小地做了一个“哇”的口型，很显然他对这支乐队的预期更低一些，类似于还在起步阶段、以翻排金曲为主要活动的中学生乐团，“——因为我计划休息一年，一开始我是这样跟他们说好的。但最后我的新导师不允许，所以我不得不违反承诺，赶回实验室报到。”  
提到这件事让艾纳有些难堪，他至今仍然为自己的违约感到愧疚。昆顿拍了拍他的肩膀。“那也不是你的错。”他温和地说，“而且，容我好奇，那张专辑后来怎么样了？”  
“我不知道，他们只是自己录制数字专辑，卖给少量的粉丝。”艾纳打开手机，切进搜索界面，尝试性地输入一串字母，而后失望地摇摇头，“全是无关的内容，他们用了个很普通的词作为乐队名。而我甚至不知道他们后来把专辑名称改成了什么。”  
“听起来你们的关系破碎得很彻底。”昆顿凑过来看他的手机屏幕，“当然，换做是我也会因为尴尬而尽量避免接触这些消息。”  
他停顿片刻，蓦地想起什么，倒吸一口气。“我昨天晚上真应该去接你回家。你们的重逢怎么样？应该还算平安？”  
艾纳忍不住笑了起来。“我们很和平地寒暄了一会儿，如你所见，我的每一寸皮肤都很完好。”他卷起自己的居家服，“想抱抱我吗？”  
这不是必要的检查，他只是喜欢向恋人展露自己的身体，就像一只露出肚皮的狗那样，单纯而赤诚地示好。他被温暖的怀抱迎接，昆顿将下巴搁在他的肩膀上。“就抱一小会儿。”昆顿狡猾地压低了声音，“我才华横溢的大艺术家，如果你愿意到聚餐上演奏的话，我的侄女一定会非常非常爱你。”  
“她不会的，爱我的只是你而已。”艾纳笑着戳了戳他的后背，手指在对方坚实的后背上演奏一般快速地敲打，“不要再戏弄我了。”  
在家里他会像钢琴家一样表演，但不会真正地给对方展示他在“流浪者”的时候如何使用自己的键盘。事实上，在音乐方面他和昆顿的口味并不算一致，用昆顿的话来说，他的音乐列表“很痛苦”，像个迷茫无知的十七岁男孩一样毫无意义地痛苦；艾纳自己一定程度上承认这一点。  
“你真的值得称赞和喜欢。”他们最后用力地抱了一下，昆顿微笑着说，“好了，我和梅纳德出门了。晚上见。”  
“玩得愉快。”艾纳亲亲他的脸颊，整理了一下衣服，走到客厅去目送他出门。  
十分钟之后他端着一杯热可可坐到电脑桌前，准备阅读一份由他指导的学生的实验报告。紧接着昆顿的那个问题跃入他的脑海：自己错过的那张专辑后来怎么样了？  
如今他有很多种方法可以找到答案，比如现在他就可以从脸书上发一条消息问问当事人。时间是万能的解药，他已经可以原谅自己，而凯因看起来就和当初一样，从来没有责怪过他。他看艾纳就像看其他无数个从他台前走过的观众，形形色色，千奇百怪，没有哪一个真的会让他很在乎。

艾纳在他个人的乐器演奏领域表现优异，这一点有视频佐证。他去听了流浪者的专辑，用自己的方式重新编排了两首曲子的键盘部分，可见他真的很想代替雷奥。凯因和格蕾西雅为这件事再次大吵一架，以他们各自最擅长的姿态：格蕾西雅怒不可遏地吼叫、指责、砸坏手边的任何东西，而凯因沉默固执地站在她面前，在任何立场上都一步不退。大多数时候凯因是个很好说话的人，但他绝不惯坏格蕾西雅。  
“告诉我，你是疯了还是嗑药磕坏脑子了？”他们避开当事人，在酒吧外并不和平地争论，格蕾西雅扯住凯因的衣领，让高出自己十英寸的男人与自己平视，“对你来说朋友们除了用来卖掉是不是就没有别的价值？你到底什么时候才能改掉你该死的阴沟老鼠的德行？”  
“如果你指的朋友是一起玩小孩子过家家的那种，我可能年纪大了点。”凯因很遗憾地并不信奉她那一套，他自私、利己，并且对此坦然承认，“你很清楚我们写歌的时候牺牲了多少可能的编排。”  
“重要的是我们在配合。你认识这个词吗？配合。我们志同道合，彼此熟悉得不能他妈的更熟悉，然后我们天衣无缝地合奏，我们跟我们的音乐一起成长，而不是随便换一个什么外国佬，租用一年，然后像一次性垃圾袋一样扔出去。”  
“一年够你写出一张被扔进垃圾袋的专辑。”凯因说。他毫不意外地得到格蕾西雅冲着眼睛打上来的一拳，并且及时地偏头躲闪过去。“我就是因为熟悉你所以没有离开流浪者，但我不会对每个人都有这份耐心。”  
“收起你那副什么都懂的嘴脸吧。”格蕾西雅狠狠地推搡他一把，以她惊人的爆发力将凯因推得踉跄后退，“别在我面前装什么善心长辈，你只不过是个废物烂人，水平只够跟初学者小孩混迹在一起。我不会换掉雷奥，但只要有机会，我会立刻换掉你。”  
“你最好等到有那个机会的时候再和我商量这件事。”而凯因用一个挑衅的、漫不关心的微笑回答——他是故意的，他知道一百种激怒格蕾西雅、让她失去理智的方法，“而且你知道你拦不住我，只要我想让雷奥离开。我只是出于尊重来告知你这件事。”  
“去他妈的尊重！你不配讲这两个字。”他成功了，格蕾西雅接下来就会捡起一只酒瓶来揍他。这是一场毫无意义的胜利。和格蕾西雅谈判比其他任何人都难，因为凯因的态度也不那么端正，他自己也在积极地把事情复杂化。现在格蕾西雅同样明白他将会采取什么手段，因为他们就是那么熟悉对方。  
他们勉强算是打起来 ，以凯因一甩棍击飞了格蕾西雅手里的酒瓶告终，从开始到结束只过了十秒钟。“你可以先看看视频，冷静思考一晚上。”他说，“然后要么你去找雷奥，要么我去。”  
所以很快艾纳成为流浪者乐队的一员，格蕾西雅自己找雷奥摊明整件事情，因为如果她不这么做，凯因就会去找雷奥，毁掉这个男孩的自尊心，让他主动提出离队；格蕾西雅至少知道如何用更温暖的方式处理问题。而另外两位乐队成员，赫克特和提蒙，他们什么也没说，但凯因可以看出他们欢迎这一变化，即使艾纳的严谨做派跟乐队格格不入，以及，这个来自英国的大学生从来没有任何加入乐队的经验。

艾纳在推特上找到流浪者乐队的主页，粉丝数较之他的印象有数量级的增长，可见他们非常侥幸，不仅在这几年过后仍然能够存活下来，而且小有成就。地下乐队对成功二字不齿，与流行势不两立，但艾纳受凯因的态度影响，忍不住希望他们受到的认可更多一些。  
他首先看到乐队的成员名单，有几个熟悉的名字，格蕾西雅依旧是队长，毋庸置疑，她是这支乐队的灵魂；而凯因不在名单里，贝斯的位置也没有替代者，也许他终于和格蕾西雅吵得不可收拾，分道扬镳，互相摆脱对方的折磨。  
然后艾纳搜索到流浪者的旧专辑，他参与又错过的那张，名字被改成《半碎之物》，里面没有任何一段他熟悉的旋律，那三个月自己弹出的每一个音都被抹得干干净净，没有在流浪者的履历上留下丝毫记录。只有试听里的一段编曲吸引了艾纳的注意，因为它过于刺耳和残缺；他能认出那是凯因编曲时写riff的风格，同时清晰知道，这段音乐的不和谐源自于键盘的演出被刻意剔除。


	3. 3 Barrier

艾纳在下午三点的茶歇时间收到凯因的消息，邀请他这周末去听一听新乐队的驻场演出。这让他松了一口气，在发现那张专辑里留下的一些印记之后，他的愧疚与自责时隔数年再次泛滥，以至于他想要道歉又连主动发起聊天的勇气都极度匮乏。感谢凯因在社交方面没有他这么沉重的心理负担。事实上，凯因在各方面都表现得非常坦然，他为自己宣传，并且诚挚地告诉艾纳过去的事情根本不算什么麻烦。  
“我们只是做了一些实验性的尝试。”他以很缓慢的速度发送英文消息，带有一些拼写错误，但不影响艾纳理解，“你如果听了更多的专辑，就会知道这没什么特别的。就像我上次在新专辑里面做的那样。”  
“‘水晶与玉石’，显著的日式五音音阶。你是说这首？”艾纳的确听了他们所有的新专辑，并且对其中一些不和谐的曲目印象格外深刻。  
“你一定看到youtube底下有多少人质疑我的尝试了。”凯因表现得很高兴，也许因为他由此得知艾纳贡献了一份数字专辑销售量。  
“我觉得它不该出现在那张专辑的那个位置上，但它本身还不坏。”艾纳很中肯地给出评价，“在我看来你们没有使用日本乐器是正确的选择，毕竟你们没打算做一整张民谣。”  
“当然，我只打算用五分钟来纪念一些事情。一段恋情，之类的。”  
“它听起来不是那么让人心碎。”水晶和玉石也不是什么易碎的材质，它显然和“半碎之物”这个标题有着截然不同的含义，不过艾纳不打算去深究，“所以最新的那张专辑你参与了。你是最近两个月才退出流浪者的？推特上面没有你的名字。”  
这不是一个好问题，至少艾纳自己很快意识到这很不礼貌。但凯因不在乎，他对什么都不在乎。  
“格蕾西雅早就说过有机会一定换掉我，现在她终于找到机会了。”他说，“放心，我没觉得自己是被开除。流浪者也不是我的唯一一支乐队。”  
艾纳知道他的离队并非像他说的那样轻松，因为流浪者对他来说是独一无二的。但至少，离开了流浪者，凯因也不会无处可去。艾纳在乐队里短暂停留的那段时间里，他们的排练固定每天下午五点结束，源于德国人精确的时间观念，也因为凯因有另外几支乐队需要串场。  
“祝你们都有更好的发展。”他选择了一个礼貌而且不会继续触痛对方的说辞。  
“你还玩乐队吗？”凯因反过来问他，“有那个空闲吗？”  
“不算很有空闲。”艾纳回答。他在药物开发领域就读博士第二年，正在因为实验课题的压力而轻微失眠，昆顿监督他保持规律的锻炼和生活作息，避免他把自己埋在书堆里废寝忘食。不过他还没有忙碌到分不出任何闲暇时间的地步，而且音乐是他重度依赖的放松途径之一。他只是没有那么适应大部分乐队所寄居的地下世界，也不想再靠酒精来催化自己天性里暴戾的一面，所以告别与此相关的生活。这听起来像是对于那个夏天的控诉，所以他不会如实传达给凯因。  
“对了，我戒酒了。”他只是这样说，“你们欢迎喝苏打水的客人吗？”  
凯因回复了一个大笑的表情：“我会给你点一杯牛奶，表示对你百忙之中抽空前来的感谢之情。”  
“哦不，我也没有那么忙，而且依然很喜欢去音乐现场。”艾纳连忙解释，“过往几年在大不列颠岛上的重型音乐节我都有参加。以及一些巡演。所以你不用担心占用了我的时间。”  
“我错过你了。”凯因突兀地回复道。  
艾纳顿住，手指悬在屏幕上方。聊天框滚出下一行字。“这几年我没去英国。”凯因说，话里有明显的回避之意。  
他们当然需要回避，在音乐和感情两个话题上都是如此。  
那道横亘二人之间的无形之墙很难忽视，现在艾纳必须承认这一点。他们既需要回避音乐，也需要回避感情，因为他们在这两方面都已经彻底分手，而这又是他们相识相知的全部内容。  
“不算什么损失，毕竟你们有瓦肯。”他感到很遗憾，多少也有歉疚，为自己不能再像过去一样和对方随心所欲地畅谈，而只能套用对待陌生人的礼节性热情，“抱歉，我的茶歇时间快结束了。关于你的演出，这周五我有安排，所以我只能周六晚上去。”  
“也挺好。到时候联系我。”凯因说，“我说过会请你一杯牛奶。”  
艾纳笑了笑，将手机放回口袋，然后快步去给自己拿一个茶包，接一杯热水。他已经有四年没见过凯因演奏了，但只要看到对方社交头像上按弦的手指，他就能回想起对方的样子，还有那些低沉稳定的，如同海潮一般汹涌而来的和弦。

“要吗？”  
凯因点了一根烟，递给艾纳另外一根。格蕾西雅的怒吼隔着仓库的铁门依然听得清清楚楚，但如果真的有能够安抚她的人，那也不会是凯因，所以凯因心安理得当做什么也没有听见。  
“多谢。”艾纳接过烟，有些局促地比划了一下，“最好可以再借个火。我坐飞机过来，所以没有打火机。”  
凯因凑过去，用自己燃着的烟卷点上他的。“所以你怎么会想到来这里？”  
“呃，因为我想再不玩乐队的话，以后也没有机会了。”艾纳的回答谨慎得像面试中的应聘者，“虽然我以前没有尝试过，但总得有一个开始的地方。”  
“我挺喜欢你这一点。”凯因笑了笑，“不用在乎那个疯女孩，她冷静一段时间就会像爱雷奥一样爱你。”  
格蕾西雅在为艾纳的毫无经验而崩溃，不过她只能用德语对凯因大吵大闹，艾纳应该无法理解他们在争吵什么。凯因把自己一手造成的问题遗留在仓库里，由善良而且能说会道的提蒙去解决，而他自己选择出门抽根烟，给问题一些被解决的时间。艾纳不知为何也跟着走了出来，可能是因为他听懂了格蕾西雅对他说的“滚出去”。  
“我可以自己努力练习。我很闲，不用上课也没有工作。”他积极展示着自己的热情，“但是我不确定自己该从哪里开始。”  
“别担心，等会儿我们从一首大家都熟悉的曲子开始练习合奏。跟着我的拍子来。”凯因指了指自己，“格蕾西雅在心情不好的时候会试图把节奏带到她手速的极限，然后音乐就变得一团糟。你正好可以当做抗干扰练习，或者救场预演。”  
他用夹带着德语词的英文对艾纳讲话，后者迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。“总之我跟着你。”他做了一个简短的内容概述，向凯因求证，从头到脚带着浓厚的学院气息。这里并不排斥学院气息。他们已经有一个正统的音乐学院出身的提蒙。  
“对，然后做你自己该做的事情。”凯因滑动手机屏幕，在自己的播放器里找一些他们能够共享的音乐，“人人都会喜欢的那些，也许蝎子或者战车，也许活结……我们写德语歌，但提蒙的英语很流利。”  
“为什么不选‘迷途羔羊’？”艾纳说，“但愿我的德语发音是准确的。你们的第一首歌。”  
严格来说，流浪者没有任何一张全长专辑，也没有人能限制他们究竟在一张所谓的专辑里塞进什么东西。迷途羔羊确实是他们的第一首歌，写在乐队成立之前，事实上是凯因写给格蕾西雅的歌；不过格蕾西雅永远没机会知道这一点了，因为她亲自动手填了歌词，把凯因的原意扭曲得乱七八糟。总之他们有了那个小样，和一些只在凯因心里的编曲，然后他们才开始找能够将其演奏出来的人。  
“因为那首歌完成的时候我们根本没有键盘手。”凯因看了他一眼，“你可以改改我们最近的歌，但‘迷途羔羊’不适合你现在立刻加一些即兴的编排进去。另外，那歌词烂透了。我恨一切宗教要素。”  
“噢，我只是很喜欢它。”艾纳看起来有点失望，“那也许‘沉寂之夜’？我有给过你录像。下载音乐节的时候我也是正好听到你们在演奏这首。”  
“那也是我们最常演出的曲目。”凯因对这个选择没有异议，“不过大部分时间我们会表演一些听众喜欢的东西。你最好有心理准备。”  
“我理解。”艾纳点点头。他的烟燃得很慢，看起来他并不渴望尼古丁。“很难想象你跟格蕾西雅关系这么差却还能一起做乐队。”他犹豫了片刻又说道。  
“不算太差，我们甚至不怎么打架，至少没打进过医院。”凯因耸耸肩，鉴于他们经常喝得酩酊大醉，没有互相打得头破血流已经算是非常和平；格蕾西雅的确个头很小，还是女人，但凯因毫无绅士风度，而且确信这个女人动手的时候爆发力不比自己差。  
然后赫克特从仓库里出来叫他们两个进去。格蕾西雅看起来确实已经冷静了许多，现在一言不发地瞪着自己的鼓。  
“我们先放下新歌的事情？”提蒙拍了拍格蕾西雅的肩膀，然后跨过地下的电线和空酒瓶朝凯因走来，“这周日的演出你应该还记得。我们的磨合时间不算很多。”  
“当然，我可以跟我的朋友们说一下，这几天我都呆在你们这里。我自己带过来的人，我肯定会帮他上道。”凯因平静地拿起自己的琴，“艾纳说他可以试着从‘沉寂之夜’开始和我们磨合。”  
提蒙的视线很快地在艾纳身上扫过。“好，我们试试。”他又走到格蕾西雅那边低声说了什么，淹没在凯因调音的噪音里。艾纳戴上了一只耳机，看上去是在重听这首歌，找回自己的记忆。如果雷奥有艾纳十分之一的认真，凯因都不会那么想换掉他。  
“如果你对和弦不够确定，可以去问问赫克特。”他指了指他们黑色卷发的主音吉他，然后又指了指自己，“如果看着格蕾西雅会让你心跳加速的话，你可以看着我。”  
艾纳的确被他逗笑了，这让他看上去不再像面对期末考试的学生一样紧张。“很好的建议。”他说。  
然后凯因开始弹奏，其它的乐器随之合上。狂暴的噪音在狭小的仓库里横冲直撞，毫无停歇地攻击听觉神经，全部阴郁的、愤怒的、热烈的、渴求的，属于个人的冲动，被他们各自带来，灌注乐声之中。  
而越过一切情绪的激流，他抬头对上那个英国青年浅绿色的眼睛。艾纳在专注地，几乎是安静地看着他。

有很多事情艾纳并不知情，就像他在列车上和凯因重逢的那个雨夜，他没有追究过凯因的终点站究竟是哪里。  
格蕾西雅的第三通语音电话打过来时，凯因终于按下接听键。他站在艾纳楼下，雨声嘈杂，但格蕾西雅的怒吼更加响亮清晰。  
“你他妈在哪里？我们要错过登机了！”  
“你们不用等我了。”凯因平静地说，“我错过了地铁末班车。”  
格蕾西雅骂了一连串脏话，因此凯因暂时将手机拿远了一些，直到对方终于消停下来。“很好，你自己对自己负责，包括改签机票的费用。”  
“我没准备再找你借钱。”凯因停顿了一下，决定单刀直入地把事情说清，“我准备留在这儿一段时间。也许一两年，或者更久。没开玩笑。”  
大多数时候凯因满嘴胡话，但他认真说事情的时候格蕾西雅能分辨出来。比如现在。他其实带给对方一个突如其来的自己要退队的消息。  
听筒那一端沉默了片刻。“原因？”格蕾西雅问道。感谢时间和别的一些事情，让她变得在这种时候会先问原因。  
“我遇到艾纳了。在刚才那班地铁上。”凯因坦诚地说。  
这是一个他们都默契地很久没有提起的名字，但毫无疑问，每个人都记得很清楚，不会去问“是哪一个艾纳”。对于他们来说，以及对于凯因个人来说，这个名字都代表着复杂的感情。格蕾西雅发出一个嫌恶的声音，像吃到一块发霉的奶酪。  
“你认真的？”她其实已经不是在询问，“那yoko呢？”  
“yōko。”凯因耐心地纠正她的读音，“我刚刚给她打完电话。我告诉她我决定留在这里很长一段时间，所以分手是理智的选择。”  
“我已经有一段时间没见识过你发疯了。”格蕾西雅说，“但你总能一次又一次地让我想起你还没戒掉药瘾的时候。”  
“我很清醒，所以我才必须这么做。”凯因回答她，“从见到他第一眼我就只能这么做。”  
这算不上真的很理智。他知道艾纳正在跟另外一个人同居，关系稳定如同这片小区修剪有序的绿化灌木，其生活就在自己眼前，平静，规律，带有浓烈的中产阶级气息。但凯因很少犹豫，也不太会觉得自己处于进退两难的境地；他总是直接选择自己想要的那一个，不给别人和自己任何缓冲期。所以格蕾西雅觉得他疯得比她更厉害，无论他自认为多么无辜。  
“你知道吗，浪漫的剧本不适合你。”格蕾西雅语气嘲讽，“你只适合谁都不在乎，谁都不爱，因为你就是那样的人。”  
“替我向阳子道歉。”凯因说。通讯的嘈杂背景里传来提示登机的电子音。  
“好极了。”格蕾西雅笑了一声，那意味着她生气至极，她现在生气的样子就像七年前他们刚认识时凯因生气的方式，“所以我们呢？流浪者依然什么也不是，你随时都会自作主张地扔掉它。”  
“你知道我从来没有——”  
“你知道我一直想让你滚出去。”格蕾西雅打断了他的话，“现在我如愿以偿了，最好你也能有这份运气。你立刻就会滚出乐队的名单。”  
“我也欠你一个道歉。”凯因说。  
但是电话已经挂断了，连带着切断许多东西。他无处可去，比任何时候都更像流浪者。


	4. Nostalgic Scent

这场演出没有准备任何安可曲目，因为凯因只是临时来帮忙，来不及排演太多。塔利就像是要赶走那些观众一样地挥手，用他夸张的口音和夸张的笑容骂一些脏话，告诉他们“感谢喜欢，但是没有更多了”。背景屏幕上“死地困兽”的标识闪烁着，一种老派的设计，但永不过时。  
他们必须提高音量，以和不知疲倦的背景音乐、余留的耳鸣声、收起乐器时碰撞的噪音对抗。“跟我们一起走？”塔利开始拆自己的套鼓，头也不抬地用一个手势向走到自己面前的凯因打招呼，“我们租了辆大卡车，打算一路开到苏格兰。随时可以插电，随时可以演出。”  
“不用打车回家倒是挺方便的。”凯因耸耸肩，“不过我现在约了个人要见，所以我更倾向于明天中午直接去找你们上车。”  
“很好，那就这样，明天上路。准备好故事。”塔利的身上有一种拓荒者的气息，很容易想象他在他故乡西部数千公里的高速路上疾驰，或者在两百年前，他就是从某处放下工作背起十字镐、唱着歌往西部进发的，“还有酒，你来准备酒，你对这里至少比我熟！”  
“我会以底价搞到酒，不过我可没钱请客。”手机屏幕上亮起新讯息通知，凯因潦草地看了一眼，“我先出去了。如果有人找我问你的ig账号，我要告诉他们吗？”  
“干嘛不？”塔利扬起眉毛，“难道我的肌肉不够令人满意吗？”  
“噢，随便你。”凯因背起自己的贝斯，简单地与其他人也打招呼告别，不打算在塔利的自拍水平上额外发表什么言论。  
他快步穿过后台灯光简朴明亮的走廊，在走到后巷的垃圾桶时正好喝光手里的最后一滴啤酒。空玻璃瓶被抛进垃圾堆里，那声脆响让等在昏暗巷道出口的青年猛地抬起头来。艾纳总是显得很好辨认，被映亮的灰发忠实地反射出一切蓝色、紫色与青绿的霓虹，镜片底边有一道闪烁的光弧；或者是凯因自己想要认出他，在每一个是他或者不是他的人身上。  
“嘿。”艾纳不太自信地打了个招呼。  
“是我。”凯因说，“演出怎么样？”  
“挺好的……你的表现一如既往地稳定。不过我以为你是来客串吉他手的，像你上次说的那样……”艾纳顿了一下，歉意地笑了笑，“你知道我不太擅长夸奖。”  
“你说得好像是受邀来参加中学生的汇报演出。”凯因知道怎么把对方逗笑，“我的意思是你享受到了吗？”  
在台上的时候凯因就试图从人群中找到对方，但艾纳看起来把自己安置在了一个黑暗的后排角落里，直到演出结束才通过messenger告知凯因他的确到场，然后凯因联络演出场地的保安，为这个拘谨的年轻人放行通往后台出口的小巷。无论他有没有投入热情听完整场演出，至少他愿意来跟凯因单独打个招呼，这就已经构成凯因邀请他的全部理由。  
“当然，‘死地困兽’，我早就知道他们了。”说到这些的时候艾纳逐渐放松下来，“他们的专辑我只听过早期的一张，但是不得不说，鼓的速度和技术令人印象深刻。还有主唱，如果他们没有更换主唱的话，这些年他的声音变得更适合他们的音乐了。我有一段时间没在现场听到过经典的重金属的尖啸声了。它们就像，呃，兴奋剂一样……你应该听懂了我在说什么？”  
“显然这几年我的英语大有长进。”凯因笑了笑，视线很难从对方望着自己的那双浅色眼睛里移开，“我会把你的赞美转达给他们的，不过我猜你不算是他们的狂热粉丝，所以不需要签名。”  
“是的，这几年我的爱好没有什么变化。但这场演出依然非常值得我花费的时间和金钱。”  
艾纳看起来想用更多的证词来说明自己不是在客套，但他很快噤声了，因为乐队的其他成员恰好从后门走出来。  
“真的吗，凯因？在这里聊天？”塔利吹了声口哨，高声叫嚷道，“搞得好像你是什么走出大门就会被围堵的超级明星。”  
“说不准呢？”凯因往旁边挪开两步，给他们让道，一刻也不打算拖延他们的脚步。  
所以现在他被挤到艾纳身边了。从夏末干燥的空气里，他能分辨出这个英国人身上隐约的香水味，它散布在解开了一颗扣子的衬衣领口附近，带着一种毫无侵略性的海盐的清爽气息。凯因一言不发地盯着乐队的其他人走出巷子，消失在路灯底下。在这一小段沉默里，他被黑暗和隐秘的来自海的风声浸泡着，滋生出多种病菌。  
“你还经常弹琴吗？”他心不在焉地问道。  
“勉强算是可以逗学龄前小孩开心的水平。”艾纳看了一眼手机，迅速地打出了一句什么，也许是给正在等他回家的人，“所以你现在是他们的一员了吗？我记得他们之前都在美国那边。”  
“我只是参加他们在不列颠的巡演，因为他们的原成员出了点身体问题。”凯因这一次说的是实话，“我跟塔利也算是老朋友了，正好我呆在这里，所以他找我帮忙。”  
“噢。”艾纳说。  
他们都可以继续说点什么，或者至少凯因总能找到什么话题，他对此很有自信；但他们只是陷进又一段沉默，更准确地说，一段对话的空隙，因为它实际上被许多躁动的、非语言的东西填满了，比如黑暗，气味，呼吸声，皮肤上逸散的热量。  
——或者一个渴望凑过去亲吻对方的念头。  
完全可以将一切都归咎于凯因太熟悉这种气味。曾经的某个夏天里，他的枕头和床单、他的所有夜晚，闻起来都是这个样子。它们那么理所当然地混合在一起。如果这还不够，那就再加上用以解渴的调酒，重型音乐传来的低频振动，还有那双望向自己的浅色眼睛；一切都是往日重现，而他只是想靠得更近一些。  
所以他这样做了。几乎这样做了。他的嘴唇擦过对方的耳垂，脸颊被支棱的碎发挠得发痒；他停在这里。  
“拥抱对于英国人来说会太夸张了吗？”他听见自己打趣地低声说道。  
“不，我觉得挺好的。”艾纳礼节性地用双臂环住他。一个几乎没有感觉到重量的、一触即离的拥抱，一根撩人的羽毛，一种需要咬牙忍受的虐待。“这让我觉得我们没有那么陌生了。”他这样说着，真诚地松了一口气。  
“那你应该常来看我演出。”凯因回答他，感觉到自己压抑着的呼吸，为了克制冲动而紧绷到微微颤抖的肌肉，“我今天没在台下找到你，否则我会信守承诺给你送一杯牛奶的。”  
艾纳笑了起来：“别提这件事了。我还得开车回家，就算是为了这个我也不能喝酒——我该回家了。”  
他的确该回家了，凯因认同这一点。自己也是一样，急迫地需要离开这里。他们不能再像这样，挤在一条黑暗的小巷里，让每一个空气分子都附着病菌，然后每一口呼吸都加深自己的疾病。这种病态与欲望本身无关，它只是坏在没有出口，坏在只有一个人被感染，而另一个人完全免疫。  
  
很大程度上，艾纳第一次和凯因上床是被什么东西冲昏了头，也许是反常的高温，一点酒精，或者一场意外事件唤起的好胜心。和一个人的过往争风吃醋是最无意义的事情，你将不战自胜，同时深知自己永远不可能将他从已经流逝的时间里夺过来。  
无论如何，那个高温的夏天是始作俑者。连续一周的时间里午后气温超过32摄氏度，他们把仓库的大门敞开，但微薄的凉风丝毫不能缓解排练场地的燥热。泡着啤酒的冰块迅速地融化，酒瓶很快变空，潮湿的热浪渗进琴弦，然后从音箱里黏黏糊糊地倒出来。艾纳忍不住在演奏中悄悄去看格蕾西雅，在每一段高速的双踩中担心她会中暑或者脱水。经过最近的几次排练，他们的关系迅速升温，就像凯因预言过的一样，格蕾西雅开始把他当做乐队光明前景的一部分，并且耐心地陪他反复练习德语日常对话，以保证他能顺利在小型超市打零工。  
所以鼓点骤停的时候艾纳几乎立刻打算掀开自己的琴箱，把准备好的一小袋食盐和矿泉水拿出来。他猛地转头看向格蕾西雅，但只看了一眼就被惊讶得赶紧低头收回目光，手足无措地望着自己的键盘，甚至不知道该把手指搭在哪个琴键上。乐声乱七八糟地停了。“我们先歇会儿？”凯因说道，然后是撬开啤酒的声音和气泡咕嘟咕嘟涌出的声音，“要一瓶吗，格蕾西？”  
每个人都表现得很自然，就好像他们都没有注意到格蕾西雅刚刚脱掉T恤衫扔在地上，而现在又有一件内衣扔在它旁边，只有艾纳一个人脑子里被女人裸露的胸脯、还有覆盖整个后背的彩绘刺青塞满。提蒙朝他走过来，金色的长发现在为了消暑而紧紧地挽成发髻束在脑后。  
“你是不是被格蕾西雅吓到了？”他低声笑着，安抚地拍拍艾纳的肩膀，“她一直都这样，太热了就会脱衣服，看习惯了就好。你应该不会觉得太不懂礼貌吧？”  
“哦，所以你注意到了……呃，这其实不是礼节问题……”艾纳试图找点什么词语来为自己辩解，但在其他人坦然的表现面前，自己举不出任何“实际上的问题”：既然在场的所有人都默认了这种惯例，那社会禁忌还有什么好提的呢？  
提蒙颇为理解地再次拍拍他的肩膀。“大家刚来的时候都有点不适应。”他说，“尤其那个时候的情况更让人尴尬一些。当时她跟凯因还没分手。你知道，我和赫克特的感觉像是不小心闯进了他们的卧室。”  
“等等，所以他们是一对分手了的情侣？”艾纳问道，险些咬到自己的舌头。  
这其实不让人惊讶，因为凯因和格蕾西雅实在是吵得太频繁，同时又对彼此表现出超乎寻常的了解。只不过没有人对艾纳提起这件事。这让他觉得很失落，也许是因为他一直被这样一段显著得几乎称不上是秘密的往事排除在外；或者因为他感到遗憾，为自己所不确定的某事感到无望。  
“对。当然，凯因不会跟你说这个的。他就是不喜欢说自己的事情，到现在我们连他是哪里人都不知道。”提蒙这样说让艾纳多少感觉好受了一些，“流浪者就是被他们两个人组建起来的，甚至首先有了一些编曲小样，然后凯因才拿着它们去找人。”  
“这可以解释为什么凯因现在不愿意演奏最早期的曲子。”艾纳回想起一两首被凯因说成“很烂”的歌，"抱歉，我不想显得很八卦，但为了防止触犯到他们的禁区我还是希望知道，他们现在是什么样的关系？既然他们还能在一起做乐队，是不是意味着他们都还挺留恋对方的？"  
大多数乐队都有这样的花边消息，一些爱恨情仇，藕断丝连的男女关系，不会刊登在任何新闻版面上，但总是在粉丝之间流传。尤其是重型乐队里的女乐手，她们稀有而且分外张扬，永远会吸引大众的眼球。“如果你是被她迷住了的话”，艾纳想起之前凯因这样对自己说。不过他自知格蕾西雅不可能是他的塞壬，诱惑他到这里来的是别的什么东西，也许是流浪者的音乐本身，因为心脏会被重低音震痛是那么自然的事情。  
提蒙对他的问题耸耸肩。“我不知道，但我觉得没什么可能性。他们都正常地更换对象，找新的床伴。”他顿了一下，严谨地补上一句猜想，“除非他们是在互相赌气，因为他们有时候都显得太随意了点，随便是男人或者女人，随便什么年纪或者样貌。不过你看，其实他们刚在一起的时候格蕾西雅还没满十六岁，所以他们可能真的都没什么忌讳的。”  
“噢，他那么随意吗？”艾纳看了凯因一眼，随后才意识到自己刚刚问了什么。一个指向明确的第三人称代词，和他野心昭昭的视线一起被捕获。  
“你等会儿可以约他试试。”提蒙见怪不怪地说。  
  
凯因在伦敦租的房间很小，刚好够放一张单人床的床垫，再加上他当时带来英国的全部家当，一只不超过飞机最大随身行李尺寸的拉杆箱，两把最顺手的琴。作为一个过夜的去处，这里对他而言近乎完美。楼上的房间分别住着一个乌克兰女学生，一个印度技术工人和一对爱尔兰情侣，他们互相都不说话，但凯因向他们打过招呼，时常寒暄。他住着一层的唯一一个房间，并且不希望以后被人栽赃偷吃了冰箱里的东西。  
现在他将自己摊开放置在床垫上，枕头迅速吸收掉他短发上残留的水珠，从浴室带出来的潮热水汽撑满整个房间。邻里关系和明天开始的长途巡演都被他放在一边，充斥他大脑的依然是半小时前那条巷子里晃荡的霓虹与海盐气味，以及再久一点的以前，它们是怎样被揉进被褥与床单，黏糊糊地搅作一团。  
他不常回首往事，也不怎么把没追到手的人当做性幻想的对象，但此时他爱上的是自己的旧情人，所以这两件事他无一幸免。他想象艾纳在这里跟自己做爱，就像第一次被自己领回家的时候那样。他们在太阳落山之前就把床晃得摇摇欲坠，直到最后艾纳叫得声音沙哑，凯因射在他嘴里。


End file.
